Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington
| image = Sir Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington.png | caption = The Duke of Wellington, by Sir Thomas Lawrence. Painted in 1814, a few months before the Battle of Waterloo. | order = Prime Minister of the United Kingdom | term_start = 22 January 1828 | term_end = 16 November 1830 | monarch = George IV William IV | predecessor = The Viscount Goderich | successor = The Earl Grey | term_start2 = 14 November 1834 | term_end2 = 10 December 1834 | monarch2 = William IV | predecessor2 =The Viscount Melbourne | successor2 = Sir Robert Peel, Bt | order3 = Secretary of State for the Home Department | term_start3 = 15 November 1834 | term_end3 = 15 December 1834 | primeminister3 = Himself | predecessor3 = Viscount Duncannon | successor3 = Henry Goulburn | order4 = Secretary of State for Foreign Affairs | term_start4 = 14 November 1834 | term_end4 = 18 April 1835 | primeminister4 = | predecessor4 = Viscount Palmerston | successor4 = Viscount Palmerston | birthname = Arthur Wesley | birth_date = 1 May 1769 | birth_place = 6 Merrion Street, Dublin, Ireland | death_date = }} | death_place = Walmer, Kent, United Kingdom | restingplace = St Paul's Cathedral, London | nationality = | religion = Christian (Church of England) | party = Tory | spouse = Catherine Pakenham | children = | signature = Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington Signature.svg | allegiance = United Kingdom | branch = British Army | serviceyears = 1787–1852 | rank = Field Marshal | commands = Commander-in-Chief of the British Army | battles = | awards = }} Field Marshal Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington, (1 May 1769 – 14 September 1852), was a British soldier and statesman, a native of Ireland from the Anglo-Irish Ascendancy,Severn (2007). p. 13. and one of the leading military and political figures of the 19th century. He is often referred to as the "Duke of Wellington", even after his death, even though there have been subsequent Dukes of Wellington. Wellesley was commissioned as an ensign in the British Army in 1787. Serving in Ireland as aide-de-camp to two successive Lords Lieutenant of Ireland he was also elected as a Member of Parliament in the Irish House of Commons. A colonel by 1796, Wellesley saw action in the Netherlands and later in India, where he fought in the Fourth Anglo-Mysore War at the Battle of Seringapatam. He was appointed governor of Seringapatam and Mysore in 1799, and as a newly appointed major-general won a decisive victory over the Maratha Confederacy at the Battle of Assaye in 1803. Wellesley rose to prominence as a general during the Peninsular campaign of the Napoleonic Wars, and was promoted to the rank of field marshal after leading the allied forces to victory against the French at the Battle of Vitoria in 1813. Following Napoleon's exile in 1814, he served as the ambassador to France and was granted a dukedom. During the Hundred Days in 1815, he commanded the allied army which, together with a Prussian army under Blücher, defeated Napoleon at the Battle of Waterloo. Wellesley's battle record is exemplary, ultimately participating in some 60 battles throughout his military career. Wellesley is famous for his adaptive defensive style of warfare, and extensive planning before battles, which allowed him to choose the battlefield and force his enemy to come to him, resulting in several victories against a numerically superior force whilst minimising his own losses. He is regarded as one of the greatest defensive commanders of all time, and many of his tactics and battle plans are still studied in military academies around the world. He was twice prime minister under the Tory party and oversaw the passage of the Catholic Relief Act 1829. He was prime minister from 1828–30 and served briefly in 1834. He was unable to prevent the passage of the Reform Act 1832 and continued as one of the leading figures in the House of Lords until his retirement. He remained Commander-in-Chief of the British Army until his death. Early life and education Wellesley was born into a wealthy Anglo-Irish aristocratic family in the Kingdom of Ireland as "The Honourable Arthur Wesley",Wellesley (2008). p. 16. the fourth son—third of five surviving sons—to The 1st Earl of Mornington and his wife Anne, the eldest daughter of The 1st Viscount Dungannon. He was most likely born at their townhouse, 24 Upper Merrion Street, Dublin, now "The Merrion Hotel". p. 170. Retrieved 17 March 2012 His biographers mostly follow the contemporary newspaper evidence in saying he was born 1 May 1769,Though 29 April is quoted as most likely by Ernest Marsh Lloyd, writing in the the day he was baptised.Guedalla (1997). p. 480. His baptismal font was donated to St. Nahi's Church in Dundrum, Dublin, in 1914. His mother, Anne, Countess of Mornington, recalled in 1815 that he had been born at 6 Merrion Street, Dublin.Wellesley (2008). p. 16. "Anne Mornington insisted she remembered the details: 1 May 1769, at 6 Merrion Street, Dublin - an elegant new townhouse round the corner from St Stephen's Green, the largest public square in Europe." Other places which have been put forward as the location of his birth include Mornington House (the house which used to be next door) - as his father had asserted, the Dublin packet boatWellesley (2008). p. 14. Longford says "there is no valid argument" for this choice and the family estate of Athy (which perished in the fires of 1916) - as the Duke apparently put on his 1851 census return.Holmes (2002). p. 7. He spent most of his childhood at his family's two homes, the first a large house in Dublin and the second, Dangan Castle, north of Summerhill on the Trim road in County Meath.Holmes (2002). pp. 6–7. In 1781, Arthur's father died and his eldest brother Richard inherited his father's earldom. He went to the diocesan school in Trim when at Dangan, Mr. Whyte's Academy when in Dublin, and at Brown's School in Chelsea when in London. He then enrolled at Eton, where he studied from 1781 to 1784.Holmes (2002). p. 8. His loneliness there caused him to hate it, and makes it highly unlikely that he actually said, "The Battle of Waterloo was won on the playing fields of Eton". Moreover, Eton had no playing fields at the time. In 1785, a lack of success at Eton, combined with a shortage of family funds due to his father's death, forced the young Wellesley and his mother to move to Brussels. Until his early twenties, Arthur continued to show little sign of distinction and his mother grew increasingly concerned at his idleness, stating, "I don't know what I shall do with my awkward son Arthur".Holmes (2002). p. 9. A year later, Arthur enrolled in the French Royal Academy of Equitation in Angers, where he progressed significantly, becoming a good horseman and learning French, which was later to prove very useful.Holmes (2002). pp. 19–20. Upon returning to England in late 1786, he astonished his mother with his improvement. Military career Early career (pictured) as aide-de-camp to two successive Lords Lieutenant of Ireland.]] Despite his new promise he had yet to find a job and his family was still short of money, so upon the advice of his mother, his brother Richard asked his friend The 4th Duke of Rutland (then Lord Lieutenant of Ireland) to consider Arthur for a commission in the army.Holmes (2002). p. 20. Soon after, on 7 March 1787 he was gazetted ensign in the 73rd Regiment of Foot. In October, with the assistance of his brother, he was assigned as aide-de-camp, on ten shillings a day (twice his pay as an ensign), to the new Lord Lieutenant of Ireland Lord Buckingham. He was also transferred to the new 76th Regiment forming in Ireland and on Christmas Day, 1787, was promoted to lieutenant.Holmes (2002). p. 21. During his time in Dublin his duties were mainly social; attending balls, entertaining guests and providing advice to Buckingham. While in Ireland, he over extended himself in borrowing due to his occasional gambling, but in his defence stated that "I have often known what it was to be in want of money, but I have never got helplessly into debt". On 23 January 1788, he transferred into the 41st Regiment of Foot, then again on 25 June 1789, still a lieutenant, he transferred to the 12th (Prince of Wales's) Regiment of (Light) Dragoons and, according to military historian Richard Holmes, he also dipped a reluctant toe into politics.Holmes (2002). p. 22. Shortly before the general election of 1789, he went to the "rotten borough" of Trim to speak against the granting of the title "Freeman" of Dublin to the parliamentary leader of the Irish Patriot Party, Henry Grattan.Holmes (2002). p. 23. Succeeding, he was later nominated and duly elected as a Member of Parliament for Trim in the Irish House of Commons.Holmes (2002). p. 24. Because of the limited suffrage at the time, he sat in a parliament where at least two-thirds of the members owed their election to the landowners of fewer than a hundred boroughs. Wellesley continued to serve at Dublin Castle, voting with the government in the Irish parliament over the next two years. On 30 January 1791 he became a captain and was transferred to the 58th Regiment of Foot. On 31 October, he transferred to the 18th Light Dragoons and it was during this period that he grew increasingly attracted to Kitty Pakenham, the daughter of Edward Pakenham, 2nd Baron Longford. She was described as being full of 'gaiety and charm'. In 1793, he sought her hand, but was turned down by her brother Thomas, Earl of Longford, who considered Wellesley to be a young man, in debt, with very poor prospects.Holmes (2002). p. 26. An aspiring amateur musician, Wellesley, devastated by the rejection, burnt his violins in anger, and resolved to pursue a military career in earnest.Holmes (2002). p. 27. Gaining further promotion (largely by purchasing his rank, which was common in the British Army at the time), he became a major in the 33rd Regiment in 1793.Holmes (2002). p. 25. A few months later, in September, his brother lent him more money and with it he purchased a lieutenant-colonelcy in the 33rd. Netherlands Arthur Wellesley, aged 26, in the 33rd Regiment.]] In 1793, the Duke of York was sent to Flanders in command of the British contingent of an allied force destined for the invasion of France. In 1794, the 33rd regiment was sent to join the force and Wellesley, having just purchased his majority on 30 April 1793, set sail from Cork for Flanders in June, destined for his first real battle experience. Three months later on 30 September 1793 he purchased the lieutenant colonelcy of his regiment.Holmes (2002). p. 28. During the campaign he rose to command a brigade and in September Wellesley's unit came under fire just east of Breda, just before the Battle of Boxtel. For the latter part of the campaign, during the winter, his unit defended the line of the Waal River, during which time he became ill for a while, owing to the damp environment.Holmes (2002). p. 31. Though the campaign was to prove unsuccessful, with the Duke of York's force returning in 1795, Wellesley was to learn several valuable lessons, including the use of steady fire lines against advancing columns and of the merits of supporting sea-power.Holmes (2002). p. 30. He concluded that many of the campaign's blunders were due to the faults of the leaders and the poor organisation at headquarters. He remarked later of his time in the Netherlands that "At least I learned what not to do, and that is always a valuable lesson".Holmes (2002). p. 32. Returning to England in March 1795, he was returned as a Member of Parliament for Trim for a second time. He hoped to be given the position of secretary of war in the new Irish government but the new lord-lieutenant, Lord Camden, was only able to offer him the post of Surveyor-General of the Ordnance. Declining the post, he returned to his regiment, now at Southampton preparing to set sail for the West Indies. After seven weeks at sea, a storm forced the fleet back to Poole, England.Holmes (2002). p. 33. The 33rd was given time to convalesce and a few months later, Whitehall decided to send the regiment to India. Wellesley was promoted full colonel by seniority on 3 May 1796 and a few weeks later set sail for Calcutta with his regiment.Holmes (2002). p. 34. India Arriving in Calcutta in February 1797 he spent several months there, before being sent on a brief expedition to the Philippines, where he established a list of new hygiene precautions for his men to deal with the unfamiliar climate.Holmes (2002). p. 40. Returning in November to India, he learnt that his elder brother Richard, now known as Lord Mornington, had been appointed as the new Governor-General of India. In 1798, he changed the spelling of his surname to "Wellesley"; up to this time he was still known as Wesley, which his oldest brother considered the ancient and proper spelling.Holmes (2002). p. 41.Longford (1971). p. 54. Wellington's first signature as Arthur Wellesley was on a letter dated 19 May 1798. Fourth Anglo-Mysore War As part of the campaign to extend the rule of the British East India Company, the Fourth Anglo-Mysore War broke out in 1798 against the Sultan of Mysore, Tipu Sultan.Holmes (2002). p. 42. Arthur's brother Richard ordered that an armed force be sent to capture Seringapatam and defeat Tipu. Under the command of General Harris, some 24,000 troops were dispatched to Madras (to join an equal force being sent from Bombay in the west).Holmes (2002). p. 49. Arthur and the 33rd sailed to join them in August.Holmes (2002). p. 44. After extensive and careful logistic preparation (which would become one of Wellesley's main attributes)Holmes (2002). p. 47. the 33rd left with the main force in December and travelled across of jungle from Madras to Mysore. On account of his brother, during the journey, Wellesley was given an additional command, that of chief advisor to the Nizam of Hyderabad's army (sent to accompany the British force). This position was to cause friction amongst many of the senior officers (some of whom were senior to Wellesley).Holmes (2002). p. 51. Much of this friction was put to rest after the Battle of Mallavelly, some from Seringapatam, in which Harris's army attacked a large part of the sultan's army. During the battle, Wellesley led his men, in a line of battle of two ranks, against the enemy to a gentle ridge and gave the order to fire. After an extensive repetition of volleys, followed by a bayonet charge, the 33rd, in conjunction with the rest of Harris's force, forced Tipu's infantry to retreat.Holmes (2002). p. 53. Seringapatam Immediately after their arrival at Seringapatam on 5 April 1799, the Battle of Seringapatam began and Wellesley was ordered to lead a night attack on the village of Sultanpettah, adjacent to the fortress to clear the way for the artillery.Holmes (2002). p. 56. Because of the enemy's strong defensive preparations, and the darkness, with the resulting confusion, the attack failed with 25 casualties. Wellesley suffered a minor injury to his knee from a spent musket-ball.Holmes (2002). p. 57. Although they would re-attack successfully the next day, after time to scout ahead the enemy's positions, the affair had an impact on Wellesley. He resolved "never to attack an enemy who is preparing and strongly posted, and whose posts have not been reconnoitered by daylight".Holmes (2002). p. 58. Lewin Bentham Bowring gives this alternative account: Azim al-Daula, 1805.]] A few weeks later, after extensive artillery bombardment, a breach was opened in the main walls of the fortress of Seringapatam. An attack led by Major-General Baird secured the fortress. Wellesley secured the rear of the advance, posting guards at the breach and then stationed his regiment at the main palace.Holmes (2002). p. 59. After hearing news of the death of the Tipu Sultan, Wellesley was the first at the scene to confirm his death, checking his pulse.Holmes (2002). p. 60. Over the coming day, Wellesley grew increasingly concerned over the lack of discipline amongst his men, who drank and pillaged the fortress and city. To restore order, several soldiers were flogged and four hanged.Holmes (2002). p. 62. After battle and the resulting end of the war, the main force under General Harris left Seringapatam and Wellesley, aged 30, stayed behind to command the area as the new Governor of Seringapatam and Mysore. He was promoted to brigadier-general on 17 July 1801. He took residence within the Sultan's summer palace and reformed the tax and justice systems in his province to maintain order and prevent bribery.Holmes (2002). p. 63. He also hunted down the mercenary 'King' Dhoondiah Waugh, who had escaped from prison in Seringapatam during the battle.Holmes (2002). p. 64. Wellesley, with command of four regiments, defeated Dhoondiah's larger rebel force, along with Dhoondiah himself who was killed in the battle. He paid for the future upkeep of Dhoondiah's orphaned son.Holmes (2002). p. 65. Whilst in India, Wellesley was ill for a considerable time, first with severe diarrhoea from the water and then with fever, followed by a serious skin infection caused by trichophyton.Holmes (2002). p. 67. He received good news when in September 1802 he learnt that he had been promoted to the rank of major-general. Wellesley had been gazetted on 29 April 1802, but the news took several months to reach him by sea. He remained at Mysore until November when he was sent to command an army in the Second Anglo-Maratha War. Second Anglo-Maratha War When he determined that a long defensive war would ruin his army, Wellesley decided to act boldly to defeat the numerically larger force of the Maratha Empire. With the logistic assembly of his army complete (24,000 men in total) he gave the order to break camp and attack the nearest Maratha fort on 8 August 1803.Holmes (2002). p. 69.Holmes (2002). p. 73. The fort surrendered on 12 August after an infantry attack had exploited an artillery-made breach in the wall. With the fort now in British control Wellesley was able to extend control southwards to the river Godavari.Holmes (2002). p. 74. (engraving after W.Heath). Wellesley later remarked that it was his greatest victory.Holmes (2002). p. 81.]] Assaye Splitting his army into two forces, to pursue and locate the main Marathas army, (the second force, commanded by Colonel Stevenson was far smaller) Wellesley was preparing to rejoin his forces on 24 September. His intelligence, however, reported the location of the Marathas' main army, between two rivers near Assaye.Holmes (2002). p. 75. If he waited for the arrival of his second force, the Marathas would be able to mount a retreat, so Wellesley decided to launch an attack immediately. On 23 September, Wellesley led his forces over a ford in the river Kaitna and the Battle of Assaye commenced.Holmes (2002). p. 77. After crossing the ford the infantry was reorganised into several lines and advanced against the Maratha infantry. Wellesley ordered his cavalry to exploit the flank of the Maratha army just near the village. During the battle Wellesley himself came under fire; two of his horses were shot from under him and he had to mount a third.Holmes (2002). p. 80. At a crucial moment, Wellesley regrouped his forces and ordered Colonel Maxwell (later killed in the attack) to attack the eastern end of the Maratha position while Wellesley himself directed a renewed infantry attack against the centre. An officer in the attack wrote of the importance of Wellesley's personal leadership: "The General was in the thick of the action the whole time ... I never saw a man so cool and collected as he was ... though I can assure you, 'til our troops got the order to advance the fate of the day seemed doubtful ..."Longford (1971). p. 93. With some 6,000 Marathas killed or wounded, the enemy was routed, though Wellesley's force was in no condition to pursue. British casualties were heavy: the British losses were counted as 409 soldiers being killed out of which 164 were Europeans and the remaining 245 were Indian; a further 1,622 British soldiers were wounded and 26 soldiers were reported missing (the British casualty figures were taken from Wellesley's own despatch).Millar (2006). p. 27. Wellesley was troubled by the loss of men and remarked that he hoped "I should not like to see again such loss as I sustained on 23 September, even if attended by such gain". Years later, however, he remarked that Assaye was the best battle he ever fought. Argaum and Gawilghur Despite the damage done to the Maratha army, the battle did not end the war. A few months later in November, Wellesley attacked a larger force near Argaum, leading his army to victory again, with an astonishing 5,000 enemy dead at the cost of only 361 British casualties.Holmes (2002). p. 82. A further successful attack at the fortress at Gawilghur, combined with the victory of General Lake at Delhi forced the Maratha to sign a peace settlement at Anjangaon (not concluded until a year later) called as the Treaty of Surji-Anjangaon.Holmes (2002). p. 83. Military historian Richard Holmes remarked that Wellesley's experiences in India had an important influence on his personality and military tactics, teaching him much about military matters that would prove vital to his success in the Peninsular War.Holmes (2002). p. 88. These included a strong sense of discipline through drill and order,Holmes (2002). p. 87. the use of diplomacy to gain allies, and the vital necessity for a secure supply line. He also established a high regard for the acquisition of intelligence through scouts and spies. His personal tastes also developed, including dressing himself in white trousers, a dark tunic, with Hessian boots and black cocked hat (that later became synonymous as his style).Holmes (2002). p. 86. Leaving India by J.R. Swinton c.1850 from early sketch c.1810]] Wellesley had grown tired of his time in India, remarking "I have served as long in India as any man ought who can serve anywhere else". In June 1804 he applied for permission to return home and as a reward for his service in India he was made a Knight of the Bath in September. Whilst in India, Wellesley had amassed a fortune of £42,000 (considerable at the time), consisting mainly of prize money from his campaign.Holmes (2002). p. 84. When his brother's term as Governor-General of India ended in March 1805, the brothers returned together to England on [[HMS Howe (1805)|HMS Howe]]. Arthur, coincidentally, stopped on his voyage at the little island of Saint Helena and stayed in the same building to which Napoleon I would later be exiled.Holmes (2002). p. 85. Back in Britain Wellesley then served in the abortive Anglo-Russian expedition to north Germany in 1805, taking a brigade to Elbe.Roberts (2003). pp. xxiii. Upon this return from the campaign, Wellesley received good news; owing to his new title and status, Kitty Pakenham's family had consented to his marrying her. Wellesley and Kitty were married in Dublin on 10 April 1806.Holmes (2002). p. 96. The marriage would later prove to be unsatisfactory and the two would spend years apart while Wellesley was campaigning.Neillands (2003). p. 38. He then took a period of extended leave from the army and was elected Tory member of Parliament for Rye in January 1806. A year later, he was elected MP for Newport on the Isle of Wight and was then appointed to serve as Chief Secretary for Ireland, under the Duke of Richmond. At the same time, he was made a privy counsellor. While in Ireland, he gave a verbal promise that the remaining Penal Laws would be enforced with great moderation, perhaps an indication of his later willingness to support Catholic Emancipation.Longford (1971) p.174 War on Denmark Wellesley was in Ireland in May 1807 when he heard of the British expedition to Denmark. He decided to go, stepping down from his political appointments and was appointed to command an infantry brigade in the Second Battle of Copenhagen which took place in August. He fought at the Køge, during which the men under his command took 1,500 prisoners, with Wellesley later present during the surrender. By 30 September, he had returned to England and was raised to the rank of lieutenant general on 25 April 1808. In June 1808 he accepted the command of an expedition of 9,000 men. Preparing to sail for an attack on the Spanish colonies in South America (to assist the Latin American patriot Francisco de Miranda) his force was instead ordered to sail for Portugal, to take part in the Peninsular Campaign and rendezvous with 5,000 troops from Gibraltar.Neillands (2003). p. 39.Holmes (2002). pp. 102–103. To the Peninsula Ready for battle, he left Cork on 12 July 1808 to participate in the war against French forces in the Iberian Peninsula, with his skills as a commander tested and developed. According to the historian Robin Neillands, "Wellesley had by now acquired the experience on which his later successes were founded. He knew about command from the ground up, about the importance of logistics, about campaigning in a hostile environment. He enjoyed political influence and realised the need to maintain support at home. Above all, he had gained a clear idea of how, by setting attainable objectives and relying on his own force and abilities, a campaign could be fought and won." Peninsular War Wellington's Redcoats who fought in the Napoleonic Wars, 1812–1815, here showing the standard line 8th Company.]] 1808 Wellesley defeated the French at the Battle of Roliça and the Battle of Vimeiro in 1808Longford (1971). pp. 148–154. but was superseded in command immediately after the latter battle. General Dalrymple then signed the controversial Convention of Sintra, which stipulated that the British Royal Navy transport the French army out of Lisbon with all their loot, and insisted on the association of the only available government minister, Wellesley.Longford (1971). pp. 155–157. Dalrymple and Wellesley were recalled to Britain to face a Court of Enquiry. Wellesley had agreed to sign the preliminary armistice, but had not signed the convention, and was cleared.Holmes (2002). p. 124. Meanwhile, Napoleon himself entered Spain with his veteran troops to put down the revolt; the new commander of the British forces in the Peninsula, Sir John Moore, died during the Battle of Corunna in January 1809.Longford (1971). p. 171. Although overall the land war with France was not going well from a British perspective, the Peninsula was the one theatre where they, with the Portuguese, had provided strong resistance against France and her allies. This contrasted with the disastrous Walcheren expedition, which was typical of the mismanaged British operations of the time. Wellesley submitted a memorandum to Lord Castlereagh on the defence of Portugal. He stressed its mountainous frontiers and advocated Lisbon as the main base because the Royal Navy could help to defend it. Castlereagh and the cabinet approved the memo, appointed him head of all British forces in Portugal.Longford (1971). p. 172. 1809 Wellesley arrived in Lisbon on 22 April 1809 onboard [[French frigate Surveillante (1802)|HMS Surveillante]],Longford (1971). p. 117. after narrowly escaping shipwreck.Griffiths (1897). Reinforced, he took to the offensive. In the Second Battle of Porto he crossed the Douro river in a daylight coup de main, and routed Marshal Soult's French troops in Porto.Longford (2012). p. 118. With Portugal secured, Wellesley advanced into Spain to unite with General Cuesta's forces. The combined allied force prepared for an assault on Victor's I Corps at Talavera, 23 July. Cuesta, however, was reluctant to agree, and was only persuaded to advance on the following day.Gates (2002). p. 177. The delay allowed the French to withdraw, but Cuesta sent his army headlong after Victor, and found himself faced by almost the entire French army in New Castile—Victor had been reinforced by the Toledo and Madrid garrisons. The Spanish retreated precipitously, necessitating the advance of two British divisions to cover their retreat.Guedalla (1997). p. 186. The next day, 27 July, at the Battle of Talavera the French advanced in three columns and were repulsed several times throughout the day by Wellesley, but at a heavy cost to the British force. In the aftermath Marshal Soult's army was discovered to be advancing south, threatening to cut Wellesley off from Portugal. Wellesley moved east on 3 August to block it, leaving 1,500 wounded in the care of the Spanish,Longford (2012). p. 134. intending to confront Soult before finding out that the French were in fact 30,000 strong. The British commander sent the Light Brigade on a dash to hold the bridge over the Tagus River at Almaraz. With communications and supply from Lisbon secured for now, Wellesley considered joining with Cuesta again but found out that his Spanish ally had abandoned the British wounded to the French and was thoroughly uncooperative, promising and then refusing to supply the British forces, aggravating Wellesley and causing considerable friction between the British and their Spanish allies. The lack of supplies, coupled with the threat of French reinforcement (including the possible inclusion of Napoleon himself) in the spring, led to the British deciding to retreat into Portugal.Longford (2012). pp. 134–150. 1810 In 1810, a newly enlarged French army under Marshal André Masséna invaded Portugal. British opinion both at home and in the army was negative and there were suggestions that they must evacuate Portugal. Instead, Wellington first slowed the French down at Buçaco;Longford (1971). pp. 225–230. he then prevented them from taking the Lisbon Peninsula by the construction of his massive earthworks, the Lines of Torres Vedras, which had been assembled in complete secrecy and had flanks guarded by the Royal Navy.Longford (1971). pp. 235–240. The baffled and starving French invasion forces retreated after six months. Wellington's pursuit was frustrated by a series of reverses inflicted by Marshal Ney in a much-lauded rear guard campaign.Longford (2012). p. 163. 1811 In 1811, Masséna returned toward Portugal to relieve Almeida; Wellington narrowly checked the French at the Battle of Fuentes de Onoro.Longford (1971). pp. 251–254. Simultaneously, his subordinate, Viscount Beresford, fought Soult's 'Army of the South' to a mutual bloody standstill at the Battle of Albuera in May.Longford (1971). p. 257. Wellington was promoted to full General on 31 July for his services. The French abandoned Almeida, slipping away from British pursuit,Longford (1971). pp. 254–256. but retained the twin Spanish fortresses of Ciudad Rodrigo and Badajoz, the 'Keys' guarding the roads through the mountain passes into Portugal.Longford (2012). p. 168. For his actions for the Portuguese cause, Wellesley was conferred the title of Count of Vimeiro, in the Peerage of Portugal. 1812 '' by Francisco Goya, 1812–14.]] In 1812, Wellington finally captured Ciudad Rodrigo by a rapid movement as the French went into winter quarters, storming it before they could react. He then moved south quickly, besieged the fortress of Badajoz for a month and captured it during one bloody night. On viewing the aftermath of the Storming of Badajoz, Wellington lost his composure and cried at the sight of the bloody carnage in the breaches.Holmes (2002). p. 162. His army now was a veteran British force reinforced by units of the retrained Portuguese army. Campaigning in Spain, he routed the French at the Battle of Salamanca, taking advantage of a minor French mispositioning.Longford (1971). pp. 283–287. The victory liberated the Spanish capital of Madrid. As reward, he was created "Earl" and then "Marquess of Wellington" and given command of all Allied armies in Spain.Holmes (2002). p. 168. Wellington attempted to take the vital fortress of Burgos, which linked Madrid to France. But failure, due in part to a lack of siege guns, forced him into a headlong retreat with the loss of over 2,000 casualties.Gates (2002). p. 366. Notes: "While, in view of the developing strategic situation, is not clear what Wellington hoped to gain by its seizure, he had resolved to take the fortress—a task which he evidently believed could be easily accomplished; for, notwithstanding the sanguinary lessons that virtually all his sieges had given him and the availability of scores of heavy cannon captured at Ciudad Rodrigo and Madrid, he brought up only eight heavy guns to breach the defences. This force was to prove lamentably inadequate and, in this and other aspects of the operation, Wellington's complacency and ineptitude were to cost his troops dear." The French abandoned Andalusia, and combined the troops of Soult and Marmont. Thus combined, the French outnumbered the British, putting the British forces in a precarious position. Wellington withdrew his army and, joined with the smaller corps commanded by Rowland Hill, began to retreat to Portugal. Marshal Soult declined to attack.Longford (1971). pp. 297–299. In 1812, Wellesley was granted the titles of Marquis of Torres Vedras and Duke of Vitória, both in Portuguese nobility, by decree of Queen Maria I of Portugal, for his actions in the name of the Portuguese nation. 1813 In 1813, Wellington led a new offensive, this time against the French line of communications. He struck through the hills north of Burgos, the Tras os Montes, and switched his supply line from Portugal to Santander on Spain's north coast; this led to the French abandoning Madrid and Burgos. Continuing to outflank the French lines, Wellington caught up with and smashed the army of King Joseph Bonaparte in the Battle of Vitoria, for which he was promoted to field marshal on 21 June.Holmes (2002). p. 189. He personally led a column against the French centre, while other columns were commanded by Sir Thomas Graham, Rowland Hill and the Earl of Dalhousie looped around the French right and left (this battle became the subject of Beethoven's opus 114, Wellington's Victory). The British troops broke ranks to loot the abandoned French wagons instead of pursuing the beaten foe. This gross abandonment of discipline caused an enraged Wellington to write in a famous dispatch to Earl Bathurst, "We have in the service the scum of the earth as common soldiers".Wellington to Bathurst, dispatches, p. 496. Although later, when his temper had cooled, he extended his comment to praise the men under his command saying that though many of the men were, "the scum of the earth; it is really wonderful that we should have made them to the fine fellows they are".Haythornthwaite (1998). p. 7. After taking the small fortresses of Pamplona, Wellington invested San Sebastián but was frustrated by the obstinate French garrison, losing 693 dead and 316 captured in a failed assault and suspending the siege at the end of July. Soult's relief attempt was blocked by the Spanish Army of Galicia at San Marcial, allowing the Allies to consolidate their position and tighten the ring around the city, which fell in September after a second spirited defence.Longford (1971). p. 332. Wellington then forced Soult's demoralised and battered army into a fighting retreat into France, punctuated by battles at the Pyrenees, Bidassoa and Nivelle.Longford (1971). p. 336. Wellington invaded southern France, winning at the Nive and Orthez.Longford (1971). p. 342. Wellington's final battle against his rival Soult occurred at Toulouse, where the Allied divisions were badly mauled storming the French redoubts, losing some 4,600 men. Despite this momentary victory, news arrived of Napoleon's defeat and abdicationLongford (1971). pp. 344–345. and Soult, seeing no reason to continue the fighting, agreed on a ceasefire with Wellington, allowing Soult to evacuate the city.Longford (2012). p. 228. Aftermath Hailed as the conquering hero by the British, Wellington was created "Duke of Wellington", a title still held by his descendants (as he did not return to England until the Peninsular War was over, he was awarded all his patents of nobility in a unique ceremony lasting a full day). Although Wellesley spent nearly six years driving the French Army from Spain and removing Joseph Bonaparte from the Spanish throne, he has received little recognition in Spain: history, as taught in Spanish schools, minimises his contribution and those of the British and Portuguese soldiers that fought with him. He received some recognition during his lifetime (the title of "Duque de Ciudad Rodrigo") and the Spanish King Ferdinand VII allowed him to keep part of the works of art from the Royal Collection which he had recovered from the French. His equestrian portrait features prominently in the Monument to the Battle of Vitoria, in present-day Vitoria-Gasteiz. His popularity in Britain was due to his image and his appearance as well as to his military triumphs. His victory fit well with the passion and intensity of the Romantic movement, with its emphasis on individuality. His personal style had an impact on the fashions on Britain at the time: his tall, lean figure and his plumed black hat and grand yet classic uniform and white trousers became very popular.Tina Bicât (2003). Period Costume for the Stage. Ramsbury, UK: Crowood Press. pp. 65–66. ISBN 978-1-86126-589-0. He was appointed ambassador to France, then took Lord Castlereagh's place as first plenipotentiary to the Congress of Vienna, where he strongly advocated allowing France to keep its place in the European balance of power. On 2 January 1815 the title of his Knighthood of the Bath was converted to Knight Grand Cross upon the expansion of that order. Waterloo campaign .]] On 26 February 1815, Napoleon escaped from Elba and returned to France. He regained control of the country by May and faced a renewed alliance against him.Barbero (2005). p. 2. Wellington left Vienna for what became known as the Waterloo Campaign. He arrived in Belgium to take command of the British-German army and their allied Dutch-Belgians, all stationed alongside the Prussian forces of Gebhard Leberecht von Blücher.Longford (1971). pp. 396–407. Napoleon's strategy was to isolate the Allied and Prussian armies, and annihilate each one separately before the Austrians and Russians arrived. In doing so the vast superiority in numbers of the Coalition would be greatly diminished. He would then seek the possibility of a peace with Austria and Russia.Longford (1971). p. 410. The French invaded Belgium, defeated the Prussians at Ligny, and fought an indecisive battle with Wellington at the Battle of Quatre Bras.Longford (1971). pp. 423–432. These events compelled the Anglo-Allied army to retreat to a ridge on the Brussels road, just south of the small town of Waterloo. On 17 June, a torrential rain soaked in, hampering movement.Hibbert (1997). pp. 175–176. The next day, on 18 June, the Battle of Waterloo was fought. This was the first time Wellington had encountered Napoleon, and he commanded an Anglo-Dutch-German army that consisted of approximately 73,000 troops, 26,000 (36 percent) of whom were British.Adkin (2001). p. 37. Battle .]] The Battle of Waterloo commenced with a diversionary attack on Hougoumont by a division of French soldiers. After a barrage of 80 cannons the first French infantry attack was launched by Comte D'Erlon's I Corps. D'Erlon's troops advanced through the Allied centre, resulting in Allied troops in front of the ridge retreating in disorder through the main position. D'Erlon's corps stormed the most fortified Allied position, La Haye Sainte, but failed to take it. An Allied division under Thomas Picton met the remainder of D'Erlon's corps head to head, engaging them in an infantry duel in which Picton fell. During this struggle Lord Uxbridge launched two of his cavalry brigades at the enemy, catching the French infantry off guard, driving them to the bottom of the slope, and capturing two French Imperial Eagles. The charge, however, over-reached itself, and the British cavalry, crushed by fresh French horsemen hurled at them by Napoleon, were driven back, suffering tremendous losses. A little before 16:00, Marshal Ney noted an apparent exodus from Wellington's centre. He mistook the movement of casualties to the rear for the beginnings of a retreat, and sought to exploit it. Ney at this time had few infantry reserves left, as most of the infantry had been committed either to the futile Hougoumont attack or to the defence of the French right. Ney therefore tried to break Wellington's centre with a cavalry charge alone.Siborne (1990). p. 439. At about 16:30, the first Prussian corps arrived. Commanded by Freiherr von Bülow, IV Corps arrived as the French cavalry attack was in full spate. Bülow sent the 15th Brigade to link up with Wellington's left flank in the Frichermont-La Haie area while the brigade's horse artillery battery and additional brigade artillery deployed to its left in support.Hofschröer (1999). p. 117 Napoleon sent Lobau's corps to intercept the rest of Bülow's IV Corps proceeding to Plancenoit. The 15th Brigade sent Lobau's corps into retreat to the Plancenoit area. Von Hiller's 16th Brigade also pushed forward with six battalions against Plancenoit. Napoleon had dispatched all eight battalions of the Young Guard to reinforce Lobau, who was now seriously pressed by the enemy. Napoleon's Young Guard counter-attacked and, after very hard fighting, secured Plancenoit, but were themselves counter-attacked and driven out.Hofschröer (1999). p. 122. Napoleon then resorted to sending two battalions of the Middle/Old Guard into Plancenoit and after ferocious fighting they recaptured the village. The French cavalry attacked the British infantry squares many times, each at heavy cost to the French but with few British casualties. Ney himself was displaced from his horse four times.Chandler (1987), p. 373. Eventually it became obvious, even to Ney, that cavalry alone were achieving little. Belatedly, he organised a combined-arms attack, using Bachelu's division and Tissot's regiment of Foy's division from Reille's II Corps plus those French cavalry that remained in a fit state to fight. This assault was directed along much the same route as the previous heavy cavalry attacks.Adkin (2001). p. 361.. Meanwhile at approximately the same time as Ney's combined-arms assault on the centre-right of Wellington's line, Napoleon ordered Ney to capture La Haye Sainte at whatever the cost. Ney accomplished this with what was left of D'Erlon's corps soon after 18:00. Ney then moved horse artillery up towards Wellington's centre and began to destroy the infantry squares at short-range with canister. This all but destroyed the 27th (Inniskilling) Regiment, and the 30th and 73rd Regiments suffered such heavy losses that they had to combine to form a viable square. Wellington's centre was now on the verge of collapse and wide open to an attack from the French. Luckily for Wellington, Pirch I's and Zieten's corps of the Prussian Army were now at hand. Zieten's corps permitted the two fresh cavalry brigades of Vivian and Vandeleur on Wellington's extreme left to be moved and posted behind the depleted centre. Pirch I Corps then proceeded to support Billow and together they regained possession of Plancenoit, and once more the Charleroi road was swept by Prussian round shot. The value of this reinforcement at this particular moment can hardly be overestimated. The French army now fiercely attacked the Coalition all along the line with the culminating point being reached when Napoleon sent forward the Imperial Guard at 19:30. The attack of the Imperial Guards was mounted by five battalions of the Middle Guard, and not by the Grenadiers or Chasseurs of the Old Guard. Marching through a hail of canister and skirmisher fire and severely outnumbered, the 3,000 or so Middle Guardsmen advanced to the west of La Haye Sainte and proceeded to separate into three distinct attack forces. One, consisting of two battalions of Grenadiers, defeated the Coalition's first line and marched on. Chassé's relatively fresh Dutch division was sent against them and Allied artillery fired into the victorious Grenadiers' flank. This still could not stop the Guard's advance, so Chassé ordered his first brigade to charge the outnumbered French, who faltered and broke.Chesney (1907). pp. 178–179. Further to the west, 1,500 British Foot Guards under Maitland were lying down to protect themselves from the French artillery. As two battalions of Chasseurs approached, the second prong of the Imperial Guard's attack, Maitland's guardsmen rose and devastated them with point-blank volleys. The Chasseurs deployed to counter-attack, but began to waver. A bayonet charge by the Foot Guards then broke them. The third prong, a fresh Chasseur battalion, now came up in support. The British guardsmen retreated with these Chasseurs in pursuit, but the latter were halted as the 52nd Light Infantry wheeled in line onto their flank and poured a devastating fire into them and then charged.Parry (1900). p. 70. Under this onslaught they too broke. The last of the Guard retreated headlong. A ripple of panic passed through the French lines as the astounding news spread: "La Garde recule. Sauve qui peut!" ("The Guard retreats. Save yourself if you can!"). Wellington then stood up in Copenhagen's stirrups, and waved his hat in the air to signal an advance of the Allied line just as the Prussians were overrunning the French positions to the east. What remained of the French army then abandoned the field in disorder. Wellington and Blücher met at the inn of La Belle Alliance, on the north-south road which bisected the battlefield, and it was agreed that the Prussians should pursue the retreating French army back to France. The Treaty of Paris was signed on 20 November 1815. Controversy Much historical discussion has been made about Napoleon's decision to send 33,000 troops under Marshal Grouchy to intercept the Prussians, but—having defeated Blücher at Ligny on 16 June and forced the Allies to retreat in divergent directions—Napoleon may have been strategically astute in a judgement that he would have been unable to beat the combined Allied forces on one battlefield. Wellington's comparable strategic gamble was to leave 17,000 troops and artillery, mostly Dutch and Belgian, away at Halle, north-west of Mont-Saint-Jean, in case of a French advance up the Mons-Hal-Brussels road.Adkin (2001). p. 49. Political career Wellington entered politics again, when he was appointed Master-General of the Ordnance in the Tory government of Lord Liverpool on 26 December 1818. He also became Governor of Plymouth on 9 October 1819. He was appointed Commander-in-Chief of the British Army on 22 January 1827Holmes (2002). p. 268. and Constable of the Tower of London on 5 February 1827. Prime Minister Along with Robert Peel, Wellington became an increasingly influential member of the Tory party, and in 1828 he resigned as Commander-in-Chief and became Prime Minister of the United Kingdom.Holmes (2002). pp. 270–271. During his first seven months as prime minister he chose not to live in the official residence at 10 Downing Street, finding it too small. He moved in only because his own home, Apsley House, required extensive renovations. During this time he was largely instrumental in the foundation of King's College London. On 20 January 1829 Wellington was appointed Lord Warden of the Cinque Ports. As prime minister, Wellington was conservative, fearing the anarchy of the French Revolution would spread to England. Catholic Emancipation The highlight of his term was Catholic Emancipation; the granting of almost full civil rights to Catholics in the United Kingdom. The change was prompted by the landslide by-election win of Daniel O'Connell, an Irish Catholic proponent of emancipation, who was elected despite not being legally allowed to sit in Parliament. In the House of Lords, facing stiff opposition, Wellington spoke for Catholic Emancipation, giving one of the best speeches of his career. He was Irish, and later governed the country, so had some understanding of the grievances of the Catholic communities there; as Chief Secretary, he had given an undertaking that the remaining Penal Laws would only be enforced as "mildly" as possible. The Catholic Relief Act 1829 was passed with a majority of 105. Many Tories voted against the Act, and it passed only with the help of the Whigs.Holmes (2002). p. 277. Wellington had threatened to resign as Prime Minister if the King (George IV) did not give his Royal Assent.Thompson, N. Wellington after Waterloo, pg 95. The Earl of Winchilsea accused the Duke of, "an insidious design for the infringement of our liberties and the introduction of Popery into every department of the State".Holmes (2002). p. 275. Wellington responded by immediately challenging Winchilsea to a duel. On 21 March 1829, Wellington and Winchilsea met on Battersea fields. When it came time to fire, the Duke took aim and Winchilsea kept his arm down. The Duke fired wide to the right. Accounts differ as to whether he missed on purpose; Wellington, noted for his poor aim, claimed he did, other reports more sympathetic to Winchilsea claimed he had aimed to kill. Winchilsea did not fire, a plan he and his second almost certainly decided upon before the duel. Honour was saved and Winchilsea wrote Wellington an apology. The nickname "Iron Duke" originates from this period, when he experienced a high degree of personal and political unpopularity. Its repeated use in Freeman's Journal throughout June 1830 appears to bear reference to his resolute political will, with taints of disapproval from its Irish editors. Notes: "If the Irish Question be lost, Ireland has her Representatives to accuse for it still more than the iron Duke and his worthy Chancellor" Notes: "One fortnight will force the Iron Duke to abandon his project" Notes: "Let the 'Iron Duke' abandon the destructive scheme of Goulburn." His residence at Apsley House was targeted by a mob of demonstrators on 27 April 1831 and again on 12 October, leaving his windows smashed. Iron shutters were installed in June 1832 to prevent further damage by crowds angry over rejection of the Reform Bill, which he strongly opposed. Notes: "iron shutters are being fixed, of a strength and substance sufficient to resist a musket ball" Wellington's government fell in 1830. In the summer and autumn of that year, a wave of riots swept the country.Holmes (2002). p. 281. The Whigs had been out of power for most years since the 1770s, and saw political reform in response to the unrest as the key to their return. Wellington stuck to the Tory policy of no reform and no expansion of suffrage, and as a result lost a vote of no confidence on 15 November 1830.Holmes (2002). p. 283. The Reform Act The Whigs introduced the first Reform Bill whilst Wellington and the Tories worked to prevent its passage. The bill passed in the British House of Commons, but was defeated in the House of Lords. An election followed in direct response, and the Whigs were returned with an even larger majority. A second Reform Act was introduced, and defeated in the same way, and another wave of near insurrection swept the country. During this time, Wellington was greeted by a hostile reaction from the crowds at the opening of the Liverpool and Manchester Railway. The Whig Government fell in 1832 and Wellington was unable to form a Tory Government partly because of a run on the Bank of England. This left King William IV no choice but to restore Earl Grey to the premiership. Eventually the bill passed the House of Lords after the King threatened to fill that House with newly created Whig peers if it were not. Wellington was never reconciled to the change; when Parliament first met after the first election under the widened franchise, Wellington is reported to have said "I never saw so many shocking bad hats in my life".Holmes (2002). p. 288. Jewish Emancipation During debate on the Jewish Civil Disabilities Repeal Bill, Wellington, who opposed the Bill, stated in Parliament on 1 August 1833: "... this is a Christian country and a Christian legislature, and that the effect of this measure would be to remove that peculiar character." And "I see no ground whatever for passing the Bill; and shall, therefore, vote against it." The Bill was defeated, 104 votes against, and 54 for. Conservative Government Wellington was gradually superseded as leader of the Tories by Robert Peel, whilst the party evolved into the Conservatives. When the Tories were returned to power in 1834, Wellington declined to become Prime Minister and Peel was selected instead.Holmes (2002). p. 289. However, Peel was in Italy at that time and for three weeks in November and December 1834, Wellington acted as interim leader, taking the responsibilities of Prime Minister and most of the other ministries. In Peel's first cabinet (1834–1835), Wellington became Foreign Secretary, while in the second (1841–1846) he was a Minister without Portfolio and Leader of the House of Lords.Holmes (2002). pp. 291–292. Wellington was also re-appointed Commander-in-Chief of the British Army on 15 August 1842 following the resignation of Lord Hill. Retirement of the Duke of Wellington, then aged 74 or 75, by Antoine Claudet, 1844]] Wellington retired from political life in 1846, although he remained Commander-in-Chief, and returned briefly to the spotlight in 1848 when he helped organise a military force to protect London during that year of European revolution.Holmes (2002). p. 292. The Conservative Party had split over the Repeal of the Corn Laws in 1846, with Wellington and most of the former Cabinet still supporting Robert Peel, but most of the MPs led by Lord Derby supporting a protectionist stance. Early in 1852 Wellington, by then very deaf, gave Derby's first government its nickname by shouting "Who? Who?" as the list of inexperienced Cabinet Ministers was read out in the House of Lords. He became Chief Ranger and Keeper of Hyde Park and St. James's Park on 31 August 1850. He was also colonel of the 33rd Regiment of Foot from 1 February 1806 and colonel of the Grenadier Guards from 22 January 1827. Kitty died of cancer in 1831; despite their generally unhappy relations Wellington was said to have been saddened by her death.Longford, Elizabeth Wellington-Pillar of State Weidenfeld and Nicholson (1972) p.281 He had found consolation for his unhappy marriage in his warm friendship with the diarist Harriet Arbuthnot, wife of his colleague Charles Arbuthnot.Longford (1972) p.95 Harriet's death in the cholera epidemic of 1834 was almost as great a blow to Wellington as it was to her husband.LOngford (1972) p.296 The two widowers spent their last years together at Aspley House.LOngford (1972) p.297 Death and funeral Wellington died on 14 September 1852, aged 83, of the after effects of a stroke culminating in a series of epileptic seizures.Corrigan (2006). p. 353. Although in life he hated travelling by rail (after witnessing the death of William Huskisson, one of the first railway accident casualties), his body was then taken by train to London, where he was given a state funeral—one of only a handful of British subjects to be honoured in that way (other examples are Lord Nelson and Winston Churchill)—and the last heraldic state funeral to be held in Britain. The funeral took place on 18 November 1852.The Times, Thursday, 18 November 1852; p. 5; Issue 21276; col A: Funeral Of The Duke Of Wellington of arrangements and The Times, Friday, 19 November 1852; p. 5; Issue 21277; col A: of the event. At his funeral there was hardly any space to stand because of the number of people attending, and the effusive praise given him in Tennyson's "Ode on the Death of the Duke of Wellington" attests to his stature at the time of his death. He was buried in a sarcophagus of luxulyanite in St Paul's Cathedral next to Lord Nelson.Holmes (2002). p. 297. Wellington's casket was decorated with banners which were made for his funeral procession. Originally, there was one for Prussia, which was removed during World War I and never reinstated. Most of the book A Biographical Sketch of the Military and Political Career of the Late Duke of Wellington by Weymouth newspaper proprietor Joseph Drew is a detailed contemporary account of his death, lying in state and funeral.Joseph Drew (1814–1883), Biographical Sketch of the Military and Political Career of the Late Duke of Wellington, 1852 After his death Irish and English newspapers disputed whether Wellington had been born an Irishman or Englishman.Sinnema (2006). pp. 93–111. During his life he had openly disliked being referred to as an "Irishman".Longford (1971). pp. 128–129. Owing to its links with Wellington, as the former commanding officer and colonel of the regiment, the title "33rd (The Duke of Wellington's) Regiment" was granted to the 33rd Regiment of Foot, on 18 June 1853 (the 38th Anniversary of the Battle of Waterloo) by Queen Victoria. Personality Wellington always rose early, he "couldn't bear to lie awake in bed," even if the army was not on the march.Holmes (2002). p. 177. Even when he returned to civilian life after 1815, he slept in a camp bed, reflecting his lack of regard for creature comforts—it remains on display in Walmer Castle. General Miguel de Álava complained that Wellington said so often that the army would march "at daybreak" and dine on "cold meat", that he began to dread those two phrases.Holmes (2002). p. 175. While on campaign, he seldom ate anything between breakfast and dinner. During the retreat to Portugal in 1811, he subsisted, to the despair of his staff who dined with him, on "cold meat and bread".Hibbert (1997). p. 111. He was, however, renowned for the quality of the wine he drank and served, often drinking a bottle with his dinner—not a great quantity by the standards of his day.Longford (1971). p. 356. He rarely showed emotion in public, and often appeared condescending to those less competent or less well-born than himself (which was nearly everyone). However, Álava was a witness to an incident just before the Battle of Salamanca. Wellington was eating a chicken leg while observing the manoeuvres of the French army though a spyglass. He spotted an overextension in the French left flank, and realised he could launch a successful attack there. He threw the drumstick in the air and shouted "Les français sont perdus!" ("The French are lost!").Holmes (2002). p. 166. Another time, after the Battle of Toulouse, when an aide brought him the news of Napoleon's abdication, he broke into an impromptu flamenco dance, spinning around on his heels and clicking his fingers.Glover (2001). p. 334. Despite his famous stern countenance and iron-handed discipline (he was said to disapprove of soldiers cheering as "too nearly an expression of opinion"),Gere (1981). p. 5. Wellesley cared for his men; he refused to pursue the French after the battles of Porto and Salamanca, foreseeing an inevitable cost to his army in chasing a diminished enemy through rough terrain. The only time he ever showed grief in public was after the storming of Badajoz; he cried at the sight of the British dead in the breaches. In this context, his famous dispatch after the Battle of Vitoria calling them the "scum of the earth" can be seen to be fuelled as much by disappointment at their breaking ranks as by anger. He expressed his grief openly the night after Waterloo before his personal physician, and later with his family; unwilling to be congratulated for his victory he broke down in tears, his fighting spirit diminished by the high cost of the battle and great personal loss.Holmes (2002). pp. 250,254. Viva Montgomerie, niece to the third Duke of Wellington, relates an anecdote that Holman, valet to the duke, often recalled how his master never spoke to servants unless he was obliged to, preferring instead to write his orders on a note pad on his dressing-table. Holman, incidentally, was said to greatly resemble Napoleon.Montgomerie (1955). p. 31. In 1822 he had had an operation to improve the hearing of the left ear. The result, however, was that he became permanently deaf on that side. It is claimed that he was "... never quite well afterwards". In 1824 Wellington received a letter from a publisher offering to refrain from issuing an edition of the rather racy memoirs of one of his mistresses, Harriette Wilson, in exchange for financial consideration. It is said that the Duke promptly returned the missive, after scrawling across it, "Publish and be damned". However, Hibbert notes in his biography that the letter can be found amongst the Duke's papers, with nothing written on it.Hibbert (1997). p. 389. That Wellington did reply is certain, and the tone of a further letter from the publisher, quoted by Longford, suggests that he had refused, in the strongest language, to submit to blackmail.Longford (1971) pp. 211–2 He was also a remarkably practical man, who spoke concisely. In 1851, when it was discovered that there were a great many sparrows flying about in the Crystal Palace just before the Great Exhibition was to open, his advice to Queen Victoria was "Sparrowhawks, ma'am".Holmes (2002). pp. xvi. Wellington has often been portrayed as a defensive general, even though many, perhaps most, of his battles were offensive (Argaum, Assaye, Oporto, Salamanca, Vitoria, Toulouse). But for most of the Peninsular War, where he earned his fame, his troops lacked the numbers for an attack.Rothenberg (1999). p. 136. Meeting Lord Nelson in Woodhouse Moor, Leeds]] In September 1805, the then Major-General Wellesley, newly returned from his campaigns in India and not yet particularly well-known to the public, reported to the office of the Secretary for War to request a new assignment. In the waiting room, he met Vice-Admiral Horatio Nelson, already a legendary figure after his victories at the Nile and Copenhagen, and who was briefly in England after months chasing the French Toulon fleet to the West Indies and back. Some 30 years later, Wellington recalled a conversation that Nelson began with him which Wellesley found "almost all on his side in a style so vain and silly as to surprise and almost disgust me".Holmes (2002). p. 92. Nelson left the room to inquire who the young general was and on his return switched to a very different tone, discussing the war, the state of the colonies and the geopolitical situation as between equals. On this second discussion Wellington recalled, "I don't know that I ever had a conversation that interested me more".Lambert (2005). p. 283. This was the only time that the two men met; Nelson was killed at his great victory at Trafalgar just seven weeks later. Wellesley and Colley heritage The earliest mention of the "Welles-lieghs" dates from 1180, around a settlement still known as Wellesley Farm. The family had been granted lands to the south of Wells, Somerset for their 'Passive acceptance of the Norman conquest of England of 1066.Wellesley (2008). p. 14. An early member of the family relocated to Ireland during 1171, in the role of a Standard Bearer to Henry II.Wellesley (2008). pp. 14–15. The surname "Wesley" was adopted from a childless wealthy cousin, Garret Wesley. In 1728, Wellington's paternal grandfather Richard Colley, a landlord who lived at Rahin near Carbury, County Kildare, changed his surname to Wesley.Longford (1971). p. 7. The Colley or Cowley family had lived in that part of Kildare since the time of Wellington's ancestor, Sir Henry Colley or Cowley, who died before 2 October 1584. Sir Henry in his lifetime possessed Carbury Castle, in north-west Kildare, starting with a 21-year lease in 1554.Lease dated 23 October 1554; Fiant no.53, Philip & Mary, cited in Appendix IV, 9th Report of the Deputy Keeper of Public Records in Ireland.Journal of the Kildare Archaeological Society, Vol. X, No. 1, pp. 90–94. Colley is a surname of English origin. However, Colley or Cowley is also an Anglicised form of Mac Amhalghaidh, a family who were lords of Cálraighe in Chalaid in what is now County Westmeath. This family were claimed descent from the 5th-century Irish king, Niall of the Nine Hostages, and had the following genealogy ("m" indicates "son of"): }} The weight of evidence is that Wellington's family originated in Rutland and came to Ireland about 1500.Ball. F. Elrington The Judges in Ireland 1221–1921 John Murray London 1926 Vol. 1 p.203 Robert Cowley who became Master of the Rolls in IrelandBall p.203 died in 1546 leaving a son, Walter Cowley, Principal Solicitor for Ireland, who appears to have been father to Sir Henry. Henry Colley married Catherine Cusack, daughter of Sir Thomas Cusack, Lord Chancellor of Ireland which began the Colley-Wellesley connection, since Sir Thomas was the son of Alison de Wellesley.Mosley, ed. Burke's Peerage 107th Edition Delaware 2003 Vol.2 p.2971 Titles and tributes Wellington received numerous awards and honours during and after his lifetime, including statues and monuments raised in his honour. He held a wide range of titles, and had various buildings and places named after him around the world which still stand today. Nicknames ]] The Iron Duke This commonly used nickname originally related to his consistent political resolve rather than to any particular incident. In various cases its editorial use appears to be disparaging. It is likely that its use became more widespread after an incident in 1832 in which he installed metal shutters to prevent rioters breaking windows at Apsley House. The term may have been made increasingly popular by Punch cartoons published in 1844–45. Holmes (2002). pp. 285–288, 302–303. Wellington had various other nicknames: * Officers under his command called him "The Beau", as he was a fine dresser,Holmes (2002). p. 178. or "The Peer" after he was made a Viscount. * Spanish troops called him "The Eagle", whilst Portuguese troops called him "Douro Douro" after his river crossing at Oporto in 1809.Morgan (2004). p. 135. * "Beau Douro"; Wellington found this amusing when hearing it used by a Colonel of the Coldstream Guards. * "Sepoy General"; Napoleon used this term as an insult to Wellington's military service in India, publicly considering him an unworthy opponent. The name was used in the French newspaper Le Moniteur Universel, as a means of propaganda.Roberts (2003). pp. 74, 78–79. * "The Beef"; It is a theory that the Beef Wellington dish is a reference to Wellington, although some chefs dispute this.Scott, Wright (2006) p. 26. In addition: * His name was given to Wellington boots, after the custom-made boots he wore instead of traditional Hessian boots. See also * Battle record of Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington * Army Gold Medal * Military General Service Medal * Seringapatam medal * Hippodrome Wellington Notes References * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ''Freeman's Journal and Daily Commercial Advertiser (1830). Dublin, Ireland. Further reading * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * External links * * Duke of Wellington's Regiment - West Riding * The Wellington Papers Database at the University of Southampton * * Images of political cartoons featuring the Duke of Wellington * Duke of Wellington At Find A Grave * More about Arthur Wellesley, Duke of Wellington on the Downing Street website * * * Wellington's First Campaign on Waterloo200 * * |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- Arthur Wellesley Category:1769 births Category:1852 deaths Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington Category:18th-century Irish people Category:19th-century Irish people Wellesley Arthur Wellesley, Arthur Category:Anglo-Irish people Category:British Army commanders of the Napoleonic Wars Category:British Army personnel of the French Revolutionary Wars Category:British field marshals Category:British military personnel of the Second Anglo-Maratha War Category:British military personnel of the Fourth Anglo-Mysore War Category:British Secretaries of State for Foreign Affairs Category:British Secretaries of State Category:Burials at St Paul's Cathedral Category:Chancellors of the University of Oxford Category:Diplomatic peers Category:Duellists Category:Duke of Wellington's Regiment officers Category:Dukes da Vitória Category:Dukes of Ciudad Rodrigo Category:Dukes of Wellington Wellesley, Arthur 1 Category:Fellows of the Royal Society Category:Field marshals of Russia Category:Grenadier Guards officers Category:Irish Anglicans Category:Irish officers in the British Army Wellesley, Arthur Category:Leaders of the Conservative Party (UK) Category:Lord High Constables Category:Lord-Lieutenants of Hampshire Category:Lord-Lieutenants of the Tower Hamlets Category:Lords Warden of the Cinque Ports Wellesley, Arthur Category:Members of the Privy Council of Ireland Category:Members of the Privy Council of the United Kingdom Wellesley, Arthur Wellesley, Arthur Category:People associated with King's College London Wellesley, Arthur Category:British Army personnel of the Peninsular War Category:Prime Ministers of the United Kingdom Category:Princes of Waterloo Category:Regency era Category:Royal Horse Guards officers Wellesley, Arthur Wellesley, Arthur Category:Younger sons of earls Category:Ambassadors of the United Kingdom to France Category:Members of Trinity House Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Military Order of Maria Theresa Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Military William Order Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Sword Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of the Tower and Sword Category:Knights of the Golden Fleece Category:Knights of the Order of Saint Januarius Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Andrew Category:Recipients of the Order of St. George of the First Degree Category:Recipients of the Order of the Black Eagle Category:Recipients of the Military Merit Order (Württemberg) Category:Supernumary Knights of the Order of the Holy Spirit Category:Cotiote War Category:Grand Crosses of the Military Order of Max Joseph